This invention relates generally to squeezable containers and more particularly to a squeezable container made from a single flat blank of stiff but flexible coated carton material so shaped that the flat blank when folded on itself bulges preferably inwardly at the center or bottom section thereof and at the opposite side sections so that the opposite side edges and flanges of the side sections can be joined to form a fluid tight connection, wherein at least at one location the superimposed side edges and flanges are further formed to provide a discharge opening with flat coacting interengaging walls which are separable from each other, when squeezing pressure is applied to the exterior of the side walls of the container. The discharge opening is formed in a tongue adaptable to form a dispensing outlet by tearing or cutting the same during use of the squeezable container.
Such containers are known from German Patent Application Nos. DE-OS 31 26 671 and DE-OS 31 43 671 wherein the latter corresponds to U.S. application Ser. No. 889,595, and are successful as multi-usable or disposable packages for relatively small quantities particularly of a paste like filling material. The containers have a tongue which can be torn or cut to form a dispensing outlet through which the contents of the container can be discharged in whole or in part by squeezing the exterior surfaces or sides of the squeezable container.
It has been found however that when such containers contain liquid to be dispensed, that on squeezing these containers at least two or more liquid streams are produced which not only have different lengths but more importantly present a problem in controlling the direction of the liquid streams issuing from the dispensing outlet. This is due to the width of the dispensing outlet for the discharge opening and the inability to control separation of the coacting inner surfaces of the sidewalls forming the dispensing outlet and also due to the relative irregular edges which are formed when the tongue is torn during the use of the squeezable container. As a result the user of such prior art container may be soiled due to the surprising length and/or unexpected direction of the stream of liquid being discharged onto a given target. In addition, liquid may be wasted because it does not find the target at which the liquid is being dispensed from the squeezable container.
The present invention seeks to provide a squeezable container of the aforementioned type wherein the simple and inexpensive manufacture of such containers as well as the simplicity of use are maintained but the squeezable container will provide a safe and reasonably uniform dispensing of the liquid to the point or target where the liquid is intended to go when pressure is exerted on the exterior sides of the squeezable container.
This is accomplished in the present invention by providing in the discharge opening a preformed bulge or groove at least on one of the inner faces of the coacting surfaces of the sidewalls which lie adjacent to the dispensing outlet. Such groove or grooves act as a conduit and a guide for the liquid being dispensed.